Chris Halliwell
Christopher "Chris" Perry Halliwell is a Whitelighter-Witch and the second child of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt . Chris is the younger brother of Wyatt Halliwell and the older brother of Melinda Halliwell . He was named after his paternal grandfather Christopher Wyatt . History Background Chris was born to Piper and Leo on October 16th, 2004. Chris inherited powers from his Whitelighter father and his Witch mother. Chris attended Magic School and normal school, however after a few years of high school, his grades began to drop as he hardly attended due to his dedication to Magic School . (His teachers at regular school just believed him to be a slacker because of his behaviour whilst present). Chris was a bit of a troublemaker growing up, and tended to hang around the wrong crowds, even at Magic School. After a demon attack in 2021 left his longtime girlfriend dead, Chris found himself unable to become attached to anyone in fear of losing them. This was also the event that snapped him out of his bad boy phase and turned him into the strong, mature man he was destined to be. In Charmed: The Next Generation "Halliwell Witches, Stand Strong Together " Personality As a teenager, Chris was an outright trouble maker. He caused hell for just about anyone and everyone in his life, whether it be magical or not. He almost exposed magic multiple times. He became more careful with magic after the event in 2021, and started to learn more, sometimes becoming obsessive over hunting demons. As an adult, Chris is kind and humorous, although somewhat neurotic, but also independent, stubborn, and smart. He possesses extensive knowledge of magic, his birthright of witchcraft, and the usage of his own powers. Like his father and the Halliwell witches, Chris is very smart and careful with whom he works when it comes to contacting demons, and shows a stubborn side which is commented by Piper about inheriting it from his father. He is also very headstrong, and a quick learner. Relationships Romantic *Tara Lovelock Tara was a typical bad girl, and to Chris, she was nothing but good. The pair had an absolute blast over the year they were together and Chris really fell for her, despite his family's reservations. He was devastated after her death, almost inconsolable, but the relationship helped him to better himself as a person, and as a witch. *Bianca Friendships Family *Piper Halliwell Piper Halliwell is Chris Halliwell's mother. Chris loves his mother to pieces and would do absolutely anything to protect her if she was in danger. They both tend to argue due to their shared stubborness, but never any big arguments, just small, typical mother-son type things. Piper is always looking out for Chris because she knows he's been through a lot, just like all of her kids. *Leo Wyatt Leo Wyatt is Chris Halliwell's father. Chris and Leo's relationship isn't as close as Chris and Piper's or Leo and Wyatt's but the pair do obviously love each other, as he always tags along to camping trips and enjoys himself thoroughly, spending time with his father and brother. Leo is fiercely protective of his children and Chris is fiercely protective of his parents, so the pair are always looking out for each other. *Wyatt Halliwell Wyatt Halliwell is Chris Halliwell's older brother. The pair were almost inseperable as they grew up, despite their personalities becoming vastly different towards the end of their high school years. The pair drifted after Chris began to have frightening visions of the alternate Wyatt, and although he shared what he was seeing with his brother, he still couldn't find a way to get past it. They reconciled after Victor's death, both regretting not talking their issues out sooner. *Melinda Halliwell Melinda Halliwell is Chris Halliwell's younger sister. Chris and Melinda have always had the typical older brother-younger sister relationship, with their frelationship built on bullying, overprotection and of course, sibling love. The pair have a real friendship aside from being siblings, and have and will always look out for each other. *PJ Halliwell PJ Halliwell is Chris Halliwell's cousin. PJ and Chris always got along well as Chris would read her bedtime stories when he was nine and she was six and essentially taught her all his little magic secrets, as if she was his little sister as well. The two have remained close in adulthood, meeting up once or more a fortnight to recap their lives. *Parker Halliwell Parker Halliwell is Chris Halliwell's cousin. Chris was the only one of the cousins (except her sisters) who was able to get through to Parker when she was a child as she was very closed off. Because of this, the two have remained very close as they've grown up, and Parker is always greatful to Chris for his help in her coming out of her shell. *Peyton Halliwell Peyton Halliwell is Chris Halliwell's cousin. Peyton often gets pissed at Chris because she feels as though he treats he rlike she is still a little baby when she knows she's more. The pair do have a strained relationship as they get older, which causes them not to talk as much. *Henry Mitchell Jr. Henry Mitchell Jr. is Chris Halliwell's adoptive half-cousin. Chris and Henry became sort of like partners in crime after Wyatt and Chris fell out. As he was the only other boy in the family, Chris was drawn to Henry, and although their relationship was always a strong one, as Chris never let Henry feel left out, it became stronger after this and remained just as strong when Wyatt and Chris made up. *Kat Mitchell Kat Mitchell is Chris Halliwell's half-cousin. Since Kat and Wyatt have such similiar personalities, Chris finds it easy to talk to Kat about just about anything. Chris was the first person that Kat told about her break-up, which was hard for her to do as she didn't want anyone to know. Despite the pair both being messes at the time, they stuck by each other through the pain. *Tamora Mitchell Tamora Mitchell is Chris Halliwell's half-cousin. Tamora and Chris aren't the closest but they don't by any means dislike each other, as Tamora still tried her best to be there for Chris after the death of Victor. *Phoebe Halliwell and Coop Halliwell Phoebe and Coop are Chris Halliwell's auntie and uncle. Phoebe adores her nieces and nephews and Chris sometimes becomes annoyed by Phoebe and her antics, but loves her to death because she always made sure she was there for him growing up, even during his 'bad boy' phase because she had one too in high school. Chris and Coop have a more distant relationship because he's always off working, however when they do see each other Coop and Chris get along pretty well. *Paige Matthews and Henry Mitchell Paige and Henry are Chris Halliwell's auntie and uncle. Paige and Chris bicker a lot over stupid little things, but adore each other, and Paige is the one that Chris goes to for money, the same as she'd been told by alternate future Chris back in 2004. Henry and Chris have a good relationship because Henry admires the way that Chris never made Henry Jr. feel any different to the rest of them despite being one of the naughtier kids growing up. *Victor Bennett Victor Bennett was Chris Halliwell's grandfather. Victor and Chris were incredibly close because for as long as Chris can remember, Victor was the one to calm him when he was mad, make him laugh when he was sad and made the bright days even brighter with his sense of humour and the deep talks about life the pair could share. Chris visited his grandpa daily up until his death to make sur ehe remembered to take his pills, and would always stay and talk for a while. Powers & Abilities Professional Life Physical Appearance Notes & Trivia Category:Characters